Power Rangers Dragon Ball
by LadyRomano12
Summary: Preparandose para la llegada del hijo de Piccolo, Goku es enviado a otro mundo a entrenar
1. Chapter 1

Goku en el mundo de los Power Rangers

Goku miraba el planeta y mundo al que kamisama le había enviado para entrenar para la llegada del hijo de King Piccolo, el lugar tenia le letrero de Angel Grove, y estaba custodiado por un poderoso guerrero llamado Zordon, cuya reputación era bien conocida por muchos planetas y galaxias, al parecer también por kamisama.

Goku estaba caminando cuando vio y sintió un ki, la capacidad de sentir el poder o energía de una persona viva, por lo que se aventuró.

En la batalla miro a 6 jovenes combatiendo contra un monstruo de aspecto de mono con armadura dorada, el mono tenía la ventaja y de pronto desarmo a la que estaba vestida con traje rosa

"Es tu fin Pink Ranger"

Justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final le dio un golpe Goku al mono y lo derribo.

"No sabes que a las damas no se les golpea"

Goku y Goldar intercambiaron golpes, pero Goku evadía cada golpe con precisión y le conecto una patada en la quijada que envió a Goldar contra una estatua.

"Lord Zedd sabrá de esto"

Goku fue llevado al centro de operaciones junto con los rangers, todavía asombrados de que un hombre pudiera sin poderes rangers combatir de igual a igual con Goldar.

"Bienvenido discípulo de kamisama"

Goku se dio vuelta y miro a un tubo de donde se miraba un hombre o la cabeza de un hombre.

"¿Cómo sabes que soy alumno de kamisama?"

"El símbolo de tu uniforme, ¿Qué te trae tan lejos?"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Zordon de Eltar"

"He venido a entrenar contigo Zordon en nombre de Kamisama, para la llegada de un ser terrible dentro de 2 años"

"Muy bien, quédate aquí con nosotros, lucha con los rangers"

Al otro dia

Goku miraba su nuevo aspecto, llevaba una mochila, una gorra y ropa civil caminaba junto Kimberly y Trini.

"Gracias por salvarme de Goldar"

"No hay de que, ¿Qué sigue?"

"Las clases"

Goku pensó que sería emocionante pero le aburrió las clases de los muchachos, Billy era un genio, Tommy y Jason grandes luchadores marciales, Zack, Trini y Kimberly grandes atletas.

Fue en el centro juvenil donde conocio algo interesante en la clase de karate, les explico que su abuelo Son Gohan le había enseñado kung fu, a lo que que completo con ayuda del maestro roshi, karin y mr popo, Jason y Tommy le entrenaron en karate.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Zedd estudiaba la situación con el joven enviado por kamisama por lo que sus planes tendrían que esperar y concentrarse en buscar el cristal zeo que canaliza la red mórfica y daba vida a los planetas, los dos seres humanoides Goldar el fiel ayudante y el Emperador miraban a la Tierra.

Goku estudiaba con Billy estrategias, tácticas así como analizar a sus enemigos, Trini le enseño sobre la paz interior, Kimberly a cómo mantener el equilibrio con las peleas y entrenaba con Jason y Tommy en el gimnasio y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Extrañaba a sus amigos opero si no entrenaba no podría derrotar al hijo de Piccolo.

Lo que aburría era que esperar a sus amigos que terminaran las clases.

Goku entrenaba con Alpha 5 en la "fosa" para poder aprender de monstruos y patrulleros de Rita y Zedd asi como hologramas en distintos lugares de la Tierra una simulación muy efectiva.

Por orden de Zordon Alpha le corto la cola a Goku.

Estaba caminado con Kimberly y Trini mientras comía un helado tranquilo hasta que percibio un ki maligno y era tan grande o más que el Rey Piccolo.

De pronto las chicas se transformaron, un ser con la piel roja quemada y un cetro con forma de z estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué Quieres Zedd?

Goku pregunto.

-¿Tu eres Lord Zedd?

-Y tú debes ser la mascota de kamisama.

Goku y Zedd intercambiaron golpes pero todos fueron perfectamente bloqueados por el báculo de Zedd, se notaba que sabía pelear muy bien, Goku tomo distancia.

Con un rayo durmió a las chicas rangers.

-Espera déjalas fuera de esto.

-Algo noble de tu parte.

Goku trato de atacar pero rápidamente Zedd lo volvió a bloquear y le propino una patada a Goku que le derribo, luego se tele transporto con las chicas.

Nota del autor:

Tome elementos de la nueva película de power rangers 2017 de Dean Israelita, como el cristal zeo y la fosa lugar donde los rangers entrenaban.

Lo de la simulación se me ocurrio viendo Power Rangers en el Espacio


End file.
